The Dark Wizard's Victory
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: "Ha! You're too late!" Andrew Todd-Williams now rules the world causing destruction across the land. How will the team cope? Lots of Zan and a sprinkling of Toneisha :) xx


_ **okay, so this idea came to me ages ago and today I've finally managed to finish it :) I didn't realise another author had the same idea as me until recently, but I have asked for permission to write this :) enjoy, and as always, review please! Thank-you! Xx**_

_**p.s. in this version the team know KORPS is after Zoe and why :)**_

_"Ha! You're too late!"_

Little did dan realise how much those words would change his life.

They were too late, and Andrew Todd-Williams now ruled the world.

Or what was left of it at any rate.

The seas had risen dramatically, completely submerging all but the highest points of land, forcing the worlds population to move to the mountains.

Rescue centers were set up all around the world, including 5 in London, one of which was occupied the St Hearts school, and the team. The centre was a large hall, the walls made of metal, with high ceilings and a few small windows decorating the bare walls.

Because of the unpredictable weather, the bedrooms and living areas were located underground; a brightly lit hallway with small compartments leading off it, all decorated in kitchen was a giant industrial room, also underground, that sat at the very end of the hallway.

Dan was sat in the hall quietly, along with thousands of other refugees.

"What have we done Dan?" Zoe whispered from her seat next to him.

Dan pulled her onto his lap. "i don't know." he whispered sadly.

Zoe sighed and buried her face in his chest.

They were sat on the floor of the hall waiting for their meal, as they had done every single day for nearly a month.

Hugging her tightly, he inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her temple. "It'll be alright." he whispered to her.

The chaos had meant they still hadn't found any of their families, and Dan had heard her crying herself to sleep at night.

She smiled at him. "I know it will."

He smiled back and was about to say something when Frank saw them and walked over to them. "Dan, Zoe meet me at HQ in 5 minutes." he glanced round furtively. "We have a plan to take over The Dark Wizard." he whispered before rushing off.

Zoe groaned, before slowly getting up.

"Come on Dan" she urged, holding out her hand.

Sighing, Dan pulled himself up and, their hands intertwined they began to run down the corridor to a cupboard with a sign saying 'Storage' on it.

She slid the sign to the right and stared into the eye recognition scanner. It beeped and she entered the small room.

She was just about the activate the lift when Dan stopped her.

"Zoe...whatever happens...be careful." he whispered. She smiled. "I'll try." she leaned up slowly and kissed him softly on the lips.

He pulled back. "Yeah you'd better."She smiled at him before pulling the lift lever, causing them to plummet rapidly.

Zoe changed into a black t-shirt, a black fleece-lined jacket and leggings, and Dan into black trackies and a hoodie.

They stepped out of the lift into the make-shift HQ and Frank immediately beckoned them over.

"So what ingenious plan have you come up with this time?" Muttered Dan dryly.

Zoe nudged him and he immediately shut up, before looking to Frank.

He smiled at her then projected an image onto a whiteboard.

By the time he was finished, quite a crowd had gathered.

Because of the floods, the HQ belonged to over 500 agents, over 100 of which were listening to Frank's speech.

Ideas were few and far between and progress was slow, so any ideas were well-received by most; all being so desperate for this hell to end.

Eventually the speech ended and the team met up in the common room. Apart from the four of them it was empty and the four welcomed the peace and quiet. Dan and Zoe sat on the sofa and Tom and Aneisha sat on the two armchairs.

"I wish Frank would stop coming up with these mad crazy schemes to stop the Dark Wizard; they never work." Said Dan grumpily.

"Daniel James Morgan stop being such a pessimist." Scolded Zoe ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You love me really."

"Remind me why again?"

He held out her MI9 pass in front if her. "Like stealing sweets from a baby. You're growing soft Little One."

"Only for you." She said dangling his room keys in front of him. Dan looked alarmed and checked his pockets. "How did you-?

"First thing SKUL taught me. Usually people can't pick-pocket me; either you're really good or I was distracted."

Dan flicked his hair proudly. "I think we'll go for the first one thanks."

"Yeah you wish." She muttered. Zoe turned to the others to find them making sick faces behind their back. "On a scale of one to baby how immature would you rate them Dan?"

"New-born, definitely." He said raising an eyebrow.

Tom sighed. "You should try listening to you two though."

Aneisha nodded. "I think I preferred it before you went out; now everywhere I look someone's kissing. It was bad enough with Frank and Stella!"

Zoe smiled. "Well why don't you go out with Tom and then you'll be too busy kissing to notice!"

Aneisha shook her head. "You," she said pointing at Dan, "are a bad influence."

Dan put his hands in the air and was about to reply when a blaring alarm sounded and the room was lit up with red emergency lighting.

Startled, the four jumped in alarm, before pulling themselves together. They stood up and ran to the main hall where Frank was stood in the middle trying to order the panicked crowds that surrounded him.

"Frank!" Cried Zoe trying to push through the crowds. Dan stopped her. "You'll never get to him. It's way too busy. You'll be crushed!" He cried.

Aneisha nodded in agreement. "We need to get everyone organised. They have no idea what they're doing."

The four of them nodded in agreement and were about to get moving when a sinister, booming voice echoed out on the speakers, causing the hall to silence immediately.

"KORPS is rising! KORPS is rising!"

"No, no they can't!" Zoe said quietly, shaking her head. Dan looked at her in concern and wrapped an arm round her.

The crowd watched in horror as a video was projected onto one of the walls showing a missile aimed at all 5 of the rescue centres in London.

"We are in league with the Dark Wizard. Give us V95 or we blow you all sky-high. We will wait at the Himalayan retreat until 7. You have until then."

The hall erupted into chaos once again and Zoe began shaking slightly. She looked at the others. "I have to go." She said finally.

Dan shook his head desperately. "No, no you don't! We'll find a way. We're MI9 for god's sake; we must be able to do something!"

"Dan!" Said Zoe sharply. "We can't do anything! These people have done nothing. If I go you lose me and save these people."

"You're worth it."

Zoe smiled slightly. "I'm not worth the lives of thousands of innocent people Daniel."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "You are to me."

Zoe sighed and placed her hand in top of his."I love you, but our job is to save the world, and I wouldn't be doing a very good job if I didn't go, would I?"

Tom coughed slightly and they parted. "I hate to ruin the moment, but it's half six." He said quietly.

Zoe looked at them and nodded. "I'm ready."

Suddenly Frank ran up.

"I'm sorry I'm late team, I got here as fast as I could." He said, breathing heavily.

He looked at Zoe and she nodded. "I have to go."

Frank nodded then looked at Dan who looked away. He looked back at Zoe. "I'm really sorry Zoe. We don't have any choice."

She smiled at him then looked at them all. " You're my best friends, I won't forget you. I promise."

Aneisha's eyes started filling up with tears and she hugged her. "I'll miss you." She said quietly. Zoe smiled and she started crying. "I'll miss you too."

They both pulled away and Zoe hugged Tom. "I'll miss you as well." She whispered.

Tom smiled at her before she turned to Dan. "Are you crying?" She asked him with a smile.

He immediately wiped his eyes. "Err hay fever?"

Zoe tried to laugh but ended up crying, and wrapped her arms round his neck, crying into his shoulder.

Eventually they both pulled back and Zoe looked round at them. "None of you are allowed to come after me clear? KORPS will just kill you once they have me. And remember me like this. Please?" She pleaded. the four nodded and Zoe smiled. "Thank-you." She said.

She began to walk off when Dan ran after her. She shook her head. " I go alone."Zoe said quietly.

Dan looked at her."No, not this time. This time we go together."

_**Hope you enjoyed it! **_


End file.
